Shout Out
by RoxannaRose
Summary: At first glance, B1A4's maknae Gongchan may seem to be the sweet, innocent type, unless you make him angry that is. Rated T for language, and lamp throwing.


**A/N:** This scenario came to me as I was working on chapter seven of my B1A4 story, _Remember. _As it developed, I realized that it would probably make more since as a story of it's own. The pairings are the same as they are in _Remember (_Gongchan is crushing on CNU, Jinyoung likes Gongchan, Sandeul and CNU are in love, and Baro has a boyfriend outside of the band). Enjoy, anddon't take it to seriously~.

Shout Out:

More than anything else, Jinyoung wanted to protect Gongchan from knowing where CNU had spent the previous night, and with whom. However, he knew that he could only do this for so long before the maknae discovered the truth.

Jinyoung rushed after the maknae down the hallway, but even as he did so he knew he was to late. "Gongchan!" he called "Stop! Don't go in there, please!"

His warnings went ignored as the maknae raced on, yanking the door open. Silently, the his hand fell from the doorknob as he looked in disbelief at the rooms occupants.

"Gongchan!" Jinyoung panted as he finally caught up with the taller boy " I told you not to-"

"This does not concern you, Jinyoung" the maknae said stiffly, his voice shockingly cold "Go"

Jinyoung did as he was asked.

Gongchan turned back to the gaping doorway, eyes aflame with a cold fury that could only come from betrayal. "I knew it was true" he had meant the words as a whisper, but before he knew what he was doing he was yelling them "I knew it! I knew it was true!"

"Huh, what? Whats true Gongchan?" CNU mumbled from the bed within the room. Next to him Sandeul rolled over, doing his best to ignore the sudden racket.

"I knew you would cheat on me you bastard! What gives you the right to-"

"Please, keep your voice down-"

"NO! I WILL NOT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN!"

"But-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" the maknae screeched. Furiously, he reached for something, anything to throw. His hand closed around a lamp resting on a table near the door. With one smooth motion, he wrenched the cord from the wall and hurled the lamp into the bedroom. CNU winced as it shattered against the wall, then he opened his eyes. "and, you missed me"

"Not by much"

"Oh come on, it was at least six feet away, you threw that at really strange angle"

"Do you want me to keep trying? BECAUSE I WILL!" Gongchan cried, starting to search for more ammunition.

"No! No, you don't have to do that-"

"Oh, come on" Sandeul interrupted, finally giving up on ignoring the situation and sitting up "don't you think you are being a little dramatic Gongchan? He isn't cheating on you, how could he be if you two aren't even in a relationship"

"Sandeul, maybe you shouldn't say things like that just now" CNU said warningly, but the damage was done.

"Who are you to say that we aren't in a committed relationship!"

"Gongchan, maybe you should calm down" Jinyoung said, materializing in the hallway behind the maknae. Evidently, the noise had simply been to much for him to ignore.

"Jinyoung, I told you to leave" the maknae's voice was dangerously low, but Jinyoung ignored the warning. He stood his ground in the hallway behind Gongchan, though he did seem decidedly nervous.

"Actually, I have every right to say that the two of you aren't in a relationship, Gongchan. I mean, its actually painfully obvious" Sandeul called from the bed.

"You, you BITCH! You are just jealous because he wanted to be with me first! Right, CNU? Tell him!"

CNU blinked "What?"

"What?" Sandeul cried, completely outraged.

"What?" Jinyoung joined in from where he was still standing behind Gongchan.

The maknae gritted his teeth. He was about to say something to Jinyoung, most likely a demand that the leader get out of the room immediately, but he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of b1a4's final member.

"Don Jon?" Baro called from the hallway. It was then that Gongchan finally lost it

"WHO THE F#?% IS DON JON!" he screeched, sending a murderous glare in the young rapper's direction.

"No idea" Baro replied, slipping past the furious maknae into the room "Listen, me and Onew were wondering if we could-whoa, what is going on in here?"

CNU sighed "Gongchan is convinced we are in a committed relationship-"

"We are!'

"-and that I just cheated on him"

"When did _you two_ start dating?"

"They were never dating!" Sandeul yelled from the bed, exasperated by the stupidity of his band-mate.

"Wait" this was Jinyoung, still in the hallway "Who the hell is this guy?" he gestured furiously at the young man next to him

"Oh, this is Onew" Baro took the newcomers hand and guided him into the room.

Jinyoung was still confused "Who?"

"Hey guys" Onew said "Sorry this isn't the best time for a visit"

"Why THE F%&$ IS ONEW IN OUR HOUSE!"

"Who is Onew?" Jinyoung asked, his question barely audible above Gongchan's shouting.

Baro blushed "Well Gongchan, he's here because I- well, we-"

"I'm just visiting" Onew interrupted "So, what's going on in here? The atmosphere seems kind of ...intense"

"Well Onew" CNU began, but he never finished his sentence due to a sudden interruption by Jinyoung

"Someone, tell me! Who the hell is Onew?"

"You don't know Onew?" Baro asked, shocked.

"The leader of SHINee?" added Sandeul.

"No, I don't! Who is he?"

"I can't believe you really don't know him" CNU exclaimed.

"He's actually pretty famous" Gongchan said calmly, regaining his composure for no apparent reason.

"How many times do I have to say it, no!"

"Wow" Onew sighed "Thats kind of sad, actually." He shrugged, and turned to leave the room, Baro following close behind him.

Once they had left Gongchan took a deep breath, turning to the others with murder in his eyes. As he spoke, it was clear that the inferno of rage that had

overcome him a moment ago was gone, only to be replaced by an icy calm that was completely out of place in his sweet, boyish voice.

"Now, where were we?"

**Another A/N: **Reviews are nice... also I would love it if you would check out my other, less nonsensical B1A4 story, _Remember. _If you review that one, you get a cookie, a mental cookie (not a real one), but it is still better than no cookie at all~.


End file.
